Mujeres de la Orden
by Jeziik
Summary: Traducción. Ginny y Hermione son invitadas a una reunión en Grimmauld Place. ¡Y vaya sorpresa se llevan al descubrir un poco más acerca de las mujeres de la Orden! Regalo para samfj.


**Disclaimer: Nope, saben que HP me pertenece, por desgracia, ni este fic, que es de FlamingToads (para más información, visiten mi perfil).**

**Summary: **Traducción. Ginny y Hermione son invitadas a una reunión en Grimmauld Place. ¡Y vaya sorpresa se llevan al descubrir un poco más acerca de las mujeres de la Orden! Regalo para samfj.

.

_Mujeres de la Orden_

_._

_Por: FlamingToads_

_Traducción: Jeziik_

_._

"Creí que en la Orden se hablaba sobre estrategias, objetivos y cosas así. No que iríamos a la cocina y sólo conversaríamos."

"Mira, Ginny" Minerva tomó asiento. "Algunas veces estar atrapadas en esa habitación con los hombres por tanto tiempo puede causar severo daño cerebral."

"Además" Tonks se sentó frente a Minerva y subió los pies a la mesa. "Es genial relajarse de vez en cuando." Molly golpeó sus botas y la chica los bajó.

"¿Y de qué hablamos?" preguntó Hermione sentándose al lado de Minerva.

"Bueno, de hombres, por supuesto" sonrió Molly mientras traía pastel y platos. Se sentó junto a su hija y Tonks.

"Bien, ¿quién va primero?"

"Yo tengo una pregunta para Hermione y Ginny" intervino Minerva. "¿Alguna de ustedes ha dormido con Severus?"

"¡¿QUÉ? !"

"¡EWWW!"

El resto de ellas rieron. "Supongo que eso es un no."

"Estoy con Ron. Además, ¿por qué querría dormir con ese idiota de pelo grasiento?" cuestionó Hermione.

"Porque es genial a la hora del sexo" contestó Tonks tomando un poco de pastel.

"Y es atractivo, oscuro y guapo" añadió Minerva.

"¿Ustedes dos… ya saben?" inquirió Ginny sonriendo.

"Oh, sí" Tonks comenzó a reír. "Claro que sólo lo hice una vez. Su estricta profesora aquí presente lo ha hecho incontables veces."

"¿Minerva?" Hermione no podía creer que su profesora favorita pudiera hacer algo así.

"Severus y yo tenemos una relación intermitente."

"Pero es Snape" recalcó Ginny.

"Oh, por favor. No creas que tu madre tampoco lo hizo."

"¿Mamá?" Ginny la miró y la aludida se puso roja. "Me dijiste que haz estado con papá desde Hogwarts."

"Bueno, Arthur nunca quiso decirles que nosotros dos nos dejamos como por dos semanas antes de siquiera comenzar a tener hijos."

"Eso es asqueroso" la chica cubrió su cara.

"Creo que es hilarante" rió Hermione. "Tienen que decirme más."

"Cuando Arthur y yo nos dejamos salí una noche con Minerva. Me dijo que si quería ser confortada debía ir con Severus, y lo hice."

"¿En ese entonces no estabas saliendo con él, Minerva?" preguntó Hermione-

"No, dormía con Albus en aquel tiempo."

"Creí que era gay" comentó la hija Weasley.

"Hubo un tiempo que no lo era" la profesora de Transformaciones tomó un poco de pastel.

"Era hetero cuando él y Minerva estaban juntos. Luego ella rompió su corazón y él juró que jamás volvería a amar a otra mujer" Tonks rió entre dientes.

"¿Por qué lo dejaste?"

"Severus me preguntó si me quería casar con él."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, pero luego lo dejé."

"¿Por qué?"

"Estaba confundida. Me preguntó si me quería casa con él como seis veces y dije que no."

"¿Estás saliendo con él ahora?"

"Acabo de terminar con Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tengo que esperar unos días antes de comenzar a salir otra vez con Severus."

"Eres una completa puta" Hermione estaba en shock.

"Oh, por favor. No soy una puta. Puta sería hacerlo por dinero. Soy más como una zorra" sonrió Minerva.

"¿Con qué otros hombres has dormido?" inquirió Ginny.

"Pero bueno, ¡estaremos aquí toda la noche!" bromeó Tonks. Minerva le dio una mirada de advertencia y se volteó hacia Ginny.

"Primero estuvieron como diez personas cuando estaba en la escuela que no reconocerías, así que no te diré sus nombres. He dormido con Fudge, razón por la cual Dolores Umbridge me odia con pasión. Dormí con Kingsley, Dumbledore y Severus, como ya sabes. También con Hagrid; supongo que ¿recuerdan la vez que bebí un poco de más aquella fiesta de Navidad?" Hermione y Ginny asintieron ante la visión de una Minerva sonrojada cuando Hagrid había besado su mejilla. "Hubo unos cuantos hombres del Ministerio con los que dormí. Ah, y también con Tom Riddle" dijo su nombre rápido, pero las chicas lo escucharon y soltaron jadeos.

"Tom Riddle" repitió Hermione.

"¿Voldemort? ¿Te acostaste con Voldemort?" cuestionó Ginny.

"Fue cuando era una colegiala" protestó la Profesora. "Era tres años mayor que él y era bastante encantador."

"Eso es terrible" dijo Ginny.

"¿Cómo te sientes al saber que tuviste sexo con el siguiente Señor Oscuro?"

"En realidad no había pensado sobre eso" reflexionó Minerva.

"¡Shh!" las detuvo Molly. "¡Código Rojo!" susurró.

"¿Y cómo están los niños, Molly?" preguntó la Profesora de Transformaciones.

"Han sido tan buenos. No han discutido conmigo sobre desgnomizar el jardín todo el mes" respondió la matriarca Weasley viendo cautelosamente la puerta. Hermione y Ginny compartieron una mirada.

"¿Tú tendrás hijos, Hermione?" inquirió Minerva. La aludida se ruborizó.

"Supongo que sí, en el futuro; pero creo que es demasiado pronto para decirlo" la chica volteó hacia Molly, quien levantó los pulgares.

"Bien. No hay moros en la costa" se relajó tomando un sorbo de su té.

"¿Qué fue eso?" cuestionó su hija.

"Siempre uno de los hombres viene a espiarnos para ver de qué hablamos" respondió la metamorfomaga.

"Envían algún hombre porque sospechan. Están asustados de que hablemos de ellos" Minerva tomó un enorme pedazo de su pastel. Molly asintió con la cabeza.

"Fui muy afortunada al encontrar un par de las orejas extensibles de George la semana pasada."

"¿Por qué importa que ellos nos escuchen?" preguntó Hermione.

"¿Sabes cómo es pelear con tu esposo porque escuchó que hablabas de qué tan bueno es en la cama?" contratacó Molly.

"¿O que sabemos todos sus secretos?" Tonks bebió lo último de su té, llenándolo de nuevo,

"Las mujeres lo sabemos todo por estar pasando chismes" dijo Minerva. "Si Severus supiera que les dije que ama las novelas románticas, me mataría."

"O si les dijera que Remus está asustado de tener sexo porque aúlla y le preocupa que despertará a los vecinos" rió Tonks.

"¿Por qué no usar un encantamiento silenciador?"

"Obviamente nunca lo has escuchado aullar" sonrió.

"Así que, Molly, dinos algún secreto de Arthur" preguntó Hermione.

"Si tiene que ver algo con sexo, no quiero saberlo."

"Bueno, déjame pensar."

"Ginny, deja que nos diga uno. De otra manera, no hay nada que decir" replicó Tonks. Ginny tragó saliva.

"Bien, pero di lo menos sucio."

"Arthur moriría si supiera que les dije que le gusta que use un látigo en él" se sonrojó la matriarca Weasley. Ginny tenía cara de asco.

"Dije lo menos sucio" la chica trató que quitar las imágenes de su mente.

"Créeme, querida, eso fue lo menos sucio de todas las cosas que pude haberles dicho" dijo riéndose con las otras mientras veían a Ginny que parecía a punto de vomitar.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de sexo mientras termino de comer mi pastel?"

"Por supuesto, querida" dijo su madre poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

"Así que, ¿cómo está tu madre, Tonks?" preguntó Minerva.

"Está bien, pero papá la ha está volviendo loca sobre tía Narcissa estando allí."

"¿Está viviendo en la casa de su hermana? ¿Por qué?" inquirió Hermione.

"Cissa dejó a Lucius."

"¿Por…?" preguntó Ginny.

"Dijo que él debe estar engañándola con Bellatrix."

"Pobrecita" se compadeció Molly.

"¿Crees que él lo haría?" cuestionó la chica de cabello alborotado.

"Nadie está seguro. Creo que Lucius jamás haría algo así. Cuando estaba era un estudiante, pudo haber tenido a cualquier chica y aun así eligió a la única que lo odiava con pasión" intervino la Profesora de Transformaciones.

"Es sólo otro desliz. Sucede en casi todos los matrimonios" comentó Tonks.

"¿Remus y tú han sospechado alguna vez del otro?" preguntó Hermione terminando su pastel.

"Las únicas veces que peleamos es cuando cree que no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Y cuando discutimos sobre tener o no sexo" miró a Ginny. "Lo siento, Gin."

"Mientras no lo describan, yo estoy bien."

"¿Cómo se sienten tus padres sobre él siendo un hombre lobo?" inquirió Hermione.

"Bueno, mamá cree que es lindo, como un cuento de hadas. Papá, sin embargo, no parece muy feliz con la idea, pero ha sido lo suficiente prudente como para no intervenir en el asunto."

"Yo pienso que le haces bien" habló Minerva. "Es una pena que ese Greyback lo haya maldecido así."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Escuché que Severus está tratando de hacer su propia poción para curarlo" Molly sirvió más pastel para ella y Minerva.

"Creí que Snape odiaba a Lupin" comentó Ginny.

"Severus es un hombre con un enorme corazón. Pero se siente mejor alejándose de las personas para no crear lazos con nadie. Es menos dolorosos si ellos mueren" dijo Minerva. "Nunca se hubieran imaginado que Hermione era su estudiante favorita."

"¿Fui su favorita?" sonrió la chica alegremente.

"Y él lo odiaba" sonrió su Profesora. "Lo que deberías hacer es ir y decirle: 'Siempre supe que fui su favorita'. Eso lo callaría por toda la noche."

"¿Sabes? Para alguien que tiene muchas relaciones, eliges muchísimo a Severus" observó Molly.

"Así es la cosa. Es algo de Gryffindor y Slytherin" contestó Minerva.

"La próxima vez que te pida casarte con él, deberías aceptar" comentó Tonks.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sería un shock para todos" rió Tonks. "Sería genial ver la cara de tus otros amantes."

"Y salvaría a otras mujeres de enamorarse del sombrío Profesor de Pociones" agregó Hermione.

"Y así lo tendrías todo para ti" añadió Ginny.

"Basta de Severus. Me estoy aburriendo" interrumpió Minerva.

"Bien, entonces ¿de quién hablamos?" Molly miró a todas para ver quién tenía sugerencias.

"¿Escucharon que Lockhart ya salió del hospital? Su memoria por fin regresó" habló Hermione.

"Qué maravilloso" contestó Minerva sarcásticamente.

"Recuerdo cuando mamá y Hermione estaban enamoradas de él" comentó Ginny.

"¿Están ciegas?" Tonks las miró como si fueran estúpidas. "Ese resplandeciente rey del glamour era gay."

"Claro que no" protestó Molly.

"Usaba brillitos y maquillaje" observó la Profesora presente.

"¿Y qué? Algunos hombres usan maquillaje porque están orgullosos de cómo lucen" dijo Hermione. Aunque ya ninguna de las dos creían que Lockhart era atractivo, ninguna creyeron posible que estuvieron atraídas por alguien gay.

"Hermione. Créeme cuando digo que el hombre es gay. Trató de dormir con todos los Profesores hombres de Hogwarts cuando tenía la posición del profesor de DCAO."

"Por favor díganme que Lockhart y Dumbledore no se acostaron" rogó Hermione. "No podría volver a ver a Dumbledore de la misma manera si lo hizo." Ginny asintió con la cabeza completamente de acuerdo.

"Estoy feliz de decir que no lo hicieron" sonrió Minerva. "Pero son amigos. Suelen salir de compras juntos."

"¿Está Dumbledore con alguien?" inquirió Ginny.

"Creo que está con Sirius, ¿no, Tonks?"

"Creo que sí" contestó la aludida.

"¿Sirius es gay?" se sorprendió Ginny.

"No, es bisexual" aclaró la prima del susodicho.

"Nunca entendí cómo un hombre puede ir de uno a otra" comentó Ginny.

"Eso me recuerda, Rolanda tiene algo que decirme hoy" Minerva la miro. "Es probable que ya esté en la cama."

"¿Rolanda es bisexual?" volvió a preguntar Ginny.

"Eso es bueno para muchas personas. Es increíble en la cama."

"Tu lo dirías" rió Tonks. "También dormiste con ella."

"Pero no la mencionaste cuando dijiste a los otros" observó Ginny.

"Porque me preguntaste con cuales hombres había dormido. No hombres y mujeres" contestó Minerva. "No tienes problemas con estar en presencia de una bisexual, ¿verdad?"

"No" dijo Ginny. "Sólo pienso que ser gay o bisexual es extraño."

"Oh, entonces te sorprendería saber que tu madre es bisexual."

"¿Mamá?" la chica miró a su madre.

"No hay nada malo con que tu madre sea bisexual, Ginny."

"¿Dormiste con Minerva?"

"Creí que no querías hablar sobre sexo, Ginny" la mujer miró su regazo.

"¡Oh, Merlín!" gritó su hija. Hermione y Tonks rieron.

"Estaba experimentando" se defendió Molly. "Y si tu decides experimentar te recomiendo que lo hagas con Minerva o Rolanda" aconsejó hablándoles a ambas chicas.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hermione. La otra se tapó los oídos con sus dedos para no escuchar nada más.

"Porque sé que ellas están limpias y si quieres ver si te gustan las mujeres o no, deberías probar con una profesional" Hermione se mordió el labio para no reír.

"Ginny, está bien ya terminamos" Tonks sacudió levemente a la chica y ella miró hacia arriba destapando sus oídos.

"Creí que ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix sería divertido, no espeluznante."

"Entonces únete a los hombres."

"Oh, por favor. Ellos son el doble de sucios que las mujeres."

"No crees que…" comenzó Hermione. "¿Que Ron lo haría?" ella odiaría si Ron hablara de ellos teniendo sexo

"¡Espera! ¿Mi pequeño Ron no es virgen?" preguntó Molly en shock. Ginny tomó su oportunidad.

"Perdió su virginidad cuando tenía dieciséis" sonrió.

"¿Dieciséis?" gritó Molly. "Voy a tener una pequeña charla con él" luego miró a Hermione.

"¡No me mire a mí!" se movió ésta más cerca de Minerva por protección. "Dormí con él después de la graduación."

"Entonces, ¿con quién?" preguntó su madre.

"Lavender Brown" respondió Ginny riendo ante el temperamento de su madre.

"¿Esa pequeña zorra psicótica?"

"Molly, cálmate antes de que te lastimes" dijo Minerva tratando de no reír.

"Mi pequeño Ronald" se sentó tomando el aviso de Minerva. "Perdió su virginidad con esa ramera" dijo en voz baja, enrabiada.

"Está bien, Molly" Tonks le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Al menos no fue Hermione. Te cae bien y sería terrible si la mataras" miró a la chica, quien tragó saliva.

"Está bien, querida" susurró Minerva en su oído. "Si ella tratara de matarte, Tonks y yo tal vez la detendríamos."

"¿Tal vez?" inquirió Hermione. Miró a Ginny, quien limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Jamás había oído a su madre hablar mal de nadie, era demasiado divertido vivirlo.

"Bueno, ¿alguna vez has tratado de detener a Molly de atacar a alguien?" replicó Minerva. "Podrías convertirte en otra víctima." Los ojos de Hermione se ampliaron con miedo. Esperaba no tener que soportar la ira salvaje de Molly.

"Así que" intervino Tonks mientras Molly se calmaba. "Siguiente tema."

"Tú y Harry no lo han hecho, ¿verdad?" inquirió la matriarca Weasley.

"Oh, por favor, mamá. No crees que te diré la verdad después de esa pequeña escena, ¿verdad?" sonrió la chica. "No, no lo hemos hecho."

"Gracias a Merlín" suspiró la madre. Hubo un golpe en la puerta. "Adelante." Ron, de todas las personas, abrió la puerta. Sonrió tímidamente.

"Snape dice que tiene que anunciarnos algo a todos." Las mujeres se levantaron y Molly le envió una mirada de muerte a su hijo, quien se veía totalmente aterrado.

"Tú y yo tendremos una charla esta noche, jovencito" Molly lo pasó y todos se dirigieron hacia la sala; cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Severus se levanto, llamando la atención. Tonks sonrió y se inclinó levemente hacia a Minerva sabiendo exactamente lo que pasaría.

"Me gustaría pedir la mano de Minerva en matrimonio. Otra vez" miró a la aludida. Kingsley, Alastor y Albus, como previos amantes de la mujer, estaban en shock. Ella abrió su boca. La cerró y la volvió a abrir para decir algo.

"¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?" gritó. "¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso frente a toda la orden?"

"Hace más difícil que digas que no." Severus sonrió genuinamente.

…

"¿Puedes creer que Minerva le lanzó una lámpara?" preguntó Ginny a Hermione cuando dejaron Grimmauld Place.

"Bueno, ella prefiere la privacidad, así que probablemente odió el hecho que le preguntaran algo tan personal frente a otros" se voltearon al escuchar gritos.

"¡Y todavía no termino contigo!" vieron a Minerva arrastrar a Severus en la otra dirección.

"Espero que sobreviva" comentó Hermione.

"Espero que no" rió Ginny.

"Así que, ¿sobre qué crees que los chicos hablen?"

"Realmente no lo quiero saber. Y de verdad dudo que alguien lo quiera."

.

Jajaja, ok eso estuvo loquísimo, en serio, a mí me mató de la risa, ¿qué les pareció a ustedes?

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, sobre todo samfj :D


End file.
